The Scottie and Reyna Diaries
by ttlykat
Summary: Scottie and Reyna Woodhill thought they were two average girls, that is until they dove into their past and found the help of Sam, Dean, and Castiel.
1. No Smoking Allowed

No Smoking Allowed

Two girls are in an office building, after hours. A case. Or just some training. They never really could tell the difference anymore.

"We're never going to get this down, are we?" asked the taller of the two.

"Doubt it," said the other, "9 o'clock."

The taller girl squirted the humanlike creature with her water gun, causing the demon to smoke and become even more pissed off.

"You know," she said, "This was a brilliant idea. Salt in the hula hoop."

"It is," replied the other, "Until you have to run." The shorter girl kicked the other demon in the stomach and started muttering under her breath.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio__"_

The demons were both hissing slightly as the taller girl went for a refill. The other continued:

", omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis."

The two demons screamed and a thick smoke exited their mouths.

"I still say we should just put it on repeat," the taller one stated, "You're dangerous with your speech impediment."

"Oh hush, Reyna," the shorter one rolled her eyes and picked up the hula hoop, "Let's go back home."

The two of them lived in this small little abandoned basement. It had a horrid stench, like something had curled up and died there. They had run away from home after a certain demon tried to take their family. And now they were stuck together.

"I still can't believe they left this basement unfinished," Reyna said as she threw down her things.

"It was supposed to be a mansion," the other girl, Scottie said, "But you should know that. Want some breakfast?"

"I still have no clue why you convinced me it is a good idea to hunt demons before we eat."

"Keeps the brain focused. I'll take that as a yes." And Scottie walked away to find the frying pan.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Reyna shouted at Scottie. She grabbed the small pistol, hid it behind her back and opened the door.

There were two men at the door. One was almost as tall as the door frame and the other was just a few inches shorter.

"Hi," The shorter guy kind of smiled like a model, "We're Agents Smith and Wesson. We'd like to talk to you about your mother's death."

"Death?" Reyna clasped the gun, "She's not dead."

"Maybe you can tell that to her dead body," He smiled again.

"You're not FBI," Reyna started to move the gun towards her side, "My mom's not dead."

"We're real, see?" the other agent held out his card.

"Smith and Wesson? The gunmakers?"

"We just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Shoot."

"Did your mother have any ene-?"

_BANG._

He fell face forward as Scottie stood there holding a frying pan, "Sorry! I panick- Dean?"

"I'm sorry," the agent still up looked at Scottie for a moment, "What did you just call me?"

"Dean Winchester," Scottie smiled, "Your dad tried to help me and Reyna out when he heard about our dad."

"Oh yeah," He smiled a little, "How old were you?"

"I was lying. I just saw your picture on the news," Scottie held the frying pan to his chest, "What the hell are you doing here, Dean."

"Working a case," he looked confused, "Where did you come-"

"Back door, like I said I panicked. But what about my mom?"

"We found this," Dean held up a small hex bag, "It was in her bathroom."

Scottie let the frying pan sink down to her side as she took the bag.

"How did she die?" Reyna asked.

"She literally coughed up a lung."

"A lung?"

"Don't even try it. Could you help me move him to the couch? I kinda need him."

Reyna put the pistol down and helped Dean move Sam to the couch.

"I got this," Scottie walked over to the bathroom. She walked back and held something under Sam's nose.

He sniffed it and sat up after a few moments, "What the hell is that?"

"Bath salts," Scottie shrugged, "Nice to meet you Sam."

"Who- Who are you two?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Reyna," Reyna replied, "That's Scottie, getting you some ice."

"So the one who has a killer swing?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Scottie came back with some ice, "I panicked."

"You never answered me," Dean looked Scottie in the eyes, "Does your mother have any enemies?"

"Only everyone," Reyna took the ice from Scottie and held it on the back of Sam's head, "Hunters and demons despised her."

"Well that helps," Dean sat down on one of the mismatched chairs.

"Was there anything wrong with her lung?" Scottie asked Sam, she seemed to like him better than Dean.

"Some black splotches on it," He replied, "Like you know in Health classes when they're trying to make kids not want to smoke?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly like it."

"Then I know exactly who did it," Scottie started towards her things, "Let me just grab some things."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa," Dean grabbed her shoulder, "You're not going anywhere. This isn't your job."

"Why not?" Scottie glared, "It's my mom."

"You're like 12!"

"I'm 18!"

"Dean," Sam sat up slowly, "Just let her come with, I mean, she has a great aim."

"Fine," Dean let go, "But as soon as it's over, you're staying here. No exceptions."

"Reyna," Scottie looked at her sister, "Grab the water guns. We've got business to do. I'll grab the hula hoops. Let's rock.

"Aren't you going to put pants on?" Sam looked at Scottie's skirt, "I doubt that's a good idea."

"You don't know me," Scottie grabbed the hula hoops, "Take it."

"What?" Dean looked at her as if she was crazy.

"They're filled with salt. Best way for things not to break the line. Where's that angel guy? Castiel?"

"He's away," Dean replied as Reyna appeared again with the water guns, "And he's not an angel anymore. He's human. And what is up with the water guns?"

"Sorry to hear about that. And Holy Water," Reyna said and then she squirted him in the face with it, "See?"

"You two are freaking insane," Dean wiped his face and walked away.

"Scottie," Reyna said in a hushed tone, "You can't really think this is a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Scottie handed Sam a hula hoop and started following him out.

"Are you sure they're hunters?" Reyna asked, "This could actually be a trap."

"Almost no one knows that we are living here. Either they're hunters or cops. And right now, signs point to hunters."

"How do you even know them? And don't you dare say it's because you say Dean on the TV."

Scottie sighed, "Carver Edlund."

"Okay now you're talking gibberish."

"He wrote the Supernatural books."

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" Reyna said sarcastically.

"There was a rumor that the characters are real. And they are the characters. Right down to Dean's freckles and fanfiction green eyes."

"Whatever you say, man." Reyna rolled her eyes and stopped when she saw the car, "1967 Chevy Impala?"

Dean poked his head out the window, "Yep. If she scares you, you should probably stay."

"No," Reyna's eyes widened, "There's no problem."

Scottie walked over to the car and mouthed the words, "Told You."

"So how long have you two been in the business?" Sam looked over at Scottie and Reyna in the backseat.

"Almost 10 years," Reyna replied.

"You two were children?" Sam appeared surprised.

"So were you," Scottie answered.

"Scottie," Reyna rolled her eyes, "We were sent away when our dad was possessed. Lucky for us, mom knew what she was doing. Exorcised him as soon as she saw the black eyes. She made us leave home."

"Could you three stop with the small talk and tell me where we're going?" Dean asked, annoyed with the two girls already.

"125th North Main," Scottie replied.

"Who are we going after again?" Dean asked her.

"Dr. Vynnycky."

"Now, are you 100 percent sure they're a witch?" Sam looked her straight in the eyes.

"She always told mom she'd cough her lungs out one day if she didn't quit smoking. Also, while I was interning there, I saw a few… items."

"If that's not witchy I don't know what is," Sam told his brother.

"A question for you Sam," Scottie poked the back of his head.

"Yes?" He turned towards her.

"Do you not realize that FBI agents have short hair. Why the hell is yours so long?"

"SCOTTIE!" Reyna punched her sister, "You can't just ask why someone's hair is long!"

Dean laughed in the front seat. Sam turned and glared at him.

"What?" Dean smiled at him, "It's true. I like her now."

The four kept driving until they parked in front of the office.

"Why would she still be here?" Reyna asked Scottie.

"I know she is," her sister replied, "I had to drop something off at the mailbox and she answered."

"And?"

"It was two in the morning."

"Alright," Dean loaded his gun, "Let's get this Witchy Bitch."

They all left the car.

"Let me in first," Scottie grabbed Sam's wrist, "She won't know what hit her. Once you hear two shots, I'm in trouble."

"I'm going with you," Reyna wrapped her arm around her sister's, "If you die, I need to avenge it."

"Well fine," Dean dropped his arm, "Two shots."

"Two shots," Scottie let go of Sam's wrist.

Reyna pushed the door, "Damn, it's locked."

"I got this," Scottie handed her sister her gun, "Watch and learn." She kicked the glass and it shattered. She took the gun back and crawled under the window pane, Reyna following behind.

"Dr. Vynnycky?" Reyna asked, her weapon at her side, "Are you here?"

They heard shuffling and the Doctor walked over with her dark hair tied back and her square glasses on her nose, "Reyna, Guinevere-"

"Scottie," Scottie corrected.

"What are you two doing here?" Dr. Vynnycky finished.

"What did you do to our mom?" Reyna asked, her gun pointed at the Dr.

"She wouldn't listen to me," the Doctor smirked at them, "Much like how you didn't give me straight answers Reyna. You wouldn't want your pants to catch fire, would you."

"How dare you?" Reyna choked, "She was your best patient!"

"She was going to die anyway," the Doctor took off her glasses, "Might as well die _my _way."

"She coughed out a lung," Scottie interrupted.

"Exactly," the Doctor walked out from behind her desk, "Now what do you two want from me. With those weapons."

"You killed our mother, you bitch," Reyna muttered as she shot the Doctor, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Just remember what I told you, Reyna," She grimaced as she started pulling the bullet out, "you really need to work on your aim."

"Then how about this?" Scottie dropped her gun and whipped out her small hot pink knife. She stabbed the Doctor in the chest. As soon as the light was out of her eyes, Scottie shot into the wall.

Sam and Dean ran in with their guns ready.

"Are you two okay?" Sam turned Reyna around, "We heard two shots."

"Reyna missed," Scottie wiped the blood on the Doctor's shirt, "I had to improvise."

"Let's get you two home," Dean pulled Scottie up by the back of her shirt, "You two are going to be in big trouble.

"Alrighty then," Scottie followed Dean and Sam out while Reyna wiped one of her tears away.

The Impala stopped in front of Casa de Woodhill.

"If you two ever need anything," Sam poked his head out of the car as the girls walked back to the front door, "Just give us a call."

"Sure thing!" Reyna waved them away.

"In fact," Sam got out of the Impala, "Why don't you two come with us?"

"What?" Dean and Scottie said in unison.

"Dean," Sam pleaded, "They're only kids."

"I'm 17," Reyna muttered under her breath.

"Their family is dead," Sam continued, "And based off the fact Scottie's out of the job, they're not going to live much longer." He turned to the girls, "Go pack. We'll be waiting for you two."

"Or don't," Dean yelled at the girls, "We're kind of busy with our jobs."

Scottie and Reyna entered their home as the two ran off to their rooms, grabbing clothes and anything else.

"Um, Scottie," Reyna asked in a shocked kind of tone, "Could you help me?"

Scottie entered Reyna's room with a stuffed suitcase, "What?"

"Remember what Dr. Vynnycky said?" Reyna pointed towards her room

Flames erupted from the closet, engulfing everything in sight.

Scottie grabbed her sister's hand, "Run!"

The sisters ran out of the house to hear the Impala's engine getting away.

"Dean?" Scottie dropped her suitcase and her sister's hand, "DEAN!"

The Impala was farther away.

"HELP US, YOU SON OF A BITCH," Scottie screamed at the retreating car, tears filling her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Reyna looked at her sister, in shock.

"We've lost everything. What's even the point anymore?"

The roof had collapsed now, along with Scottie's hopes and dreams.

"It's alright," Reyna patted her sister's back, "We could ask someone else to help."

"Who the hell wants two teenage girls with them 24/7? Huh?" Scottie pushed her sister away.

"We do," Said Sam's voice coming from the street. Scottie ran over to him and let the tears flow.

The three of them walked back to the Impala, down the road.

Dean's window was down and Scottie found the opportunity. She slapped him in the face.

"Scottie!" Sam grabbed her arm and held it behind her.

"Don't you dare pull that stunt again, you son of a bitch," Scottie growled at Dean.

Dean smirked again, "Glad we're on the same page. I wouldn't dream of it."

The End.


	2. Five Finger Discount

Five Finger Discount

The newly added Team Free Will is all packed up in the Impala.

"Dean," Castiel spoke shoved in between the two girls, Scottie and Reyna, "I strongly suggest we start using two cars.

"Can you pull the money out of your ass?" Dean looked at the rearview mirror at him.

"I don't think that's very logical-"

"Then shut your mouth."

"So where are we headed to?" Reyna asked Sam who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Crown Point, Indiana," he replied.

"You've got to be kidding me," Scottie rolled her eyes.

"What about it?" Sam asked the two girls.

"We used to live there," Reyna told him, "Before we started. There used to be a hunter who let us live with him."

"Why are we even going there?" Scottie looked at Sam and Dean.

"There's been a string of people stealing."

"How is that strange?" Cas looked at him, "Humans have a tendency to steal, don't they?"

"True," Sam shrugged, "But not in this way. I didn't think it was a case until I looked at their records. They all had a clean record and then after the fifteenth of each month, they had their throats slashed out or their hearts squeezed."

"Could we make a pit stop, Dean?" Scottie leaned forward, "I think you might want to meet him."

The door opened of an old farmhouse and an older man with white hair and a straggly beard, "Who are you?" He clutched a gun.

"Scottie and Reyna Woodhill," Reyna smiled, "We came back. With friends."

The man dropped his weapon, smiled, and hugged the two of them.

"Are these two driving you insane?" He looked at Cas, Dean, and Sam.

"No troubles-" Sam started.

"Yes," Cas and Dean answered at the same time.

"Well, they always had their own special way of doing things," He let go of the girls and held out his hand for Dean, "Name's Dacosta."

"Dean," Dean shook his hand, "That's Sam, and this is Cas."

The man's smile disappeared, "Dean? Sam?"

"What now?" Dean glared at him.

"You're the Winchester brothers?" Dacosta stepped back.

"Yes," Sam stepped forward, "Is there a problem."

"Get off my property," Dacosta glared at them and stepped back into his house, "I'll help the two ladies. Not you three."

"Why not?" Sam asserted.

"Ask your father," And the door closed, with the locks clicking.

"Your dad's _John _Winchester… right?" Reyna questioned the brothers.

"Did you just now figure that out?" Dean's hands slapped the sides of his jeans.

"I guess we do know your dad," Scottie exposed, "He killed Josh's wife because she was a 'demon' Even though he could have just exorcised her. But no."

"What did you even want from here?" Dean rumbled.

"One sec," Scottie held up a finger and knocked on the door, Josh answered again and she whispered into his ear. He smiled.

"I'm guessing you five are cramped?" He laughed at them.

"Yes," Cas sighed.

"Well then here you go," Josh handed Scottie a key, "take care of her or I will hunt you down."

He closed the door and Scottie went out to the backyard, no one spoke. She appeared again in a '69 White Pontiac Firebird.

"Hop in!" She gestured to Reyna.

"NO FAIR!" Reyna grumbled but walked over and jumped in the passenger side.

"We'll lead," Scottie smirked at Dean.

The two cars parked outside of a small bed and breakfast.

"Two rooms," Dean handed the little old lady a card.

She swiped it, "You five are in luck."

"For what?" Sam interjected.

"Oh the Annual John Dillinger Fest," She smiled at him.

"Who?" He asked.

"John Dillinger was this criminal who broke out of the Old Jail charged for murder and theft," Scottie interrupted.

"I guess we stay in town for a little bit?" Reyna looked at the three guys, "See what happens."

(_italicized is in boy's room with Cas, Sam, and Dean. _Regular is with Scottie and Reyna)

"Reyna," Scottie was reading on the desktop given to them, "Look. I found the link."

_"What could it be?" Dean looked over his brother's shoulder._

"Well they all went to the Jail tour," Scottie announced.

_"That was where this Dillinger guy broke out of prison," Sam continued._

"So you think Dillinger is possessing people?" Reyna blinked.

_"Seems like the only logical solution," Sam shrugged._

"I guess we're burning some bones," Reyna smirked, "Where is he buried?"

_ "Indianapolis?" Dean sighed, "We have a lot of driving to do."_

"Not really," Scottie said, "Just three hours."

_"Can't we just stay the night?" Cas muttered from his cot, "I'm exhausted."_

_ "I guess," Sam closed up his laptop, "We leave tomorrow?"_

_ "Sounds good," Dean sat down on his bed._

"You ready?" Reyna threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Hold on," Scottie wrote something out and placed it on the bed.

"What's that?" Reyna raised an eyebrow.

"Um… so they don't sell our room?"

"Alrighty then."

The two girls left the bed and breakfast and walked over to the Impala.

"Reyna," Scottie looked at her sister, "We don't have the key."

"Got it handled," Reyna lifted the car and strategically hotwired the Impala, "See?"

"Why aren't we using the Firebird?" Scottie got in the front seat.

"Dean's pissing me off," Reyna got in the passenger.

_An hour later, there's a knock on the girl's door._

_ "Hello?" Cas's voice was on the other side of the door. After hearing not a single noise, he creaked the door open. He turned on the light to see both of the girls were missing._

_ "You've got to be kidding me," He muttered to himself and walked over to Scottie's bed._

_ Out to burn some bones. Be back soon! _

_ ~Scottie_

_ "Dean we have a situation," Cas entered the other room again._

_ "Cas?" Dean blinked, "What is it?"_

_ "They left without us," Cas held up the note._

_ "Those bitches," Dean muttered, "Sam! Wake up. Thing 1 and Thing 2 are smarter than they seem."_

_ As they left Dean stopped in his place, "You've got to be kidding me."_

_ The Impala was missing with the Firebird still in place. _

_ Cas looked at the car, "Did they leave the key?"_

_ "Probably in their room," Sam looked back to Dean, "I can't believe they took your car. I give them props."_

_ "They're dead as soon as we find them," Dean growled._

The scene cuts to salt and lighter fluid being poured onto John Dillinger's skeleton.

"Are you sure this is right?" Scottie asked her sister before she lit the match, "I mean, we don't even know if it's Dillinger."

"Better safe than sorry," Reyna lit the match and dropped it into the grave. The two girls watched as the bones burned. As soon as the flames were out, they started to place the dirt back in place.

"Stop!" The girls heard a voice and three lights shine at their faces. They looked up to see Sam, Dean, and Cas all standing there.

"You two are in so much trouble," Dean barked, "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"Burn the bones, end the case," Reyna smiled, "The bones are burnt. Now we can relax."

"You don't even know if it was Dillinger," Sam sighed, "It could've been something completely different."

"Like?" Reyna's smile faded.

"A Toyol," Sam held up the printed paper, "a mythical creature."

"You couldn't have told us that?" Scottie glared at them.

"I was about to," Cas interrupted, "But then I saw you two were out."  
"Come on," Dean muttered as he shut off his light, "Let's get back."

"But Dean," Reyna climbed out of the hole, "It'll be three in the morning when we get back."

"You stole my car," He hissed, "You are not sleeping."

He hopped into the Impala and turned it on.

And Fall Out Boy started blaring from the speakers.

"YOU TWO ARE NEVER TOUCHING BABY AGAIN," Dean yelled at them and threw the iPod in the backseat.

"You two are literally the definition of Bad Ass," Sam smiled at the girls as he mumbled under his breath.

"SAM! LET'S GO!" Dean yelled at his brother.

The five of them returned to the Square.

"Now where is this Toilet Roll?" Reyna asked the boys.

"Toyol," Cas sighed.

"Whatever."

"The Antique shop on Main," Sam interrupted.

"That's simple," Dean smirked, "Let's just find this shop and leave."

"That might be a bit difficult," Sam stopped when he looked out at the shops.

"What do you mean?" Dean turned and saw the three antique shops, "Split up."

"Easy," Scottie smirked, "We'll go to the one at the end of Main."

"Okay, here's what it says," Sam read from the printed page, "A Toyol is like a child, so it needs to be treated as such. In order to foster a closer relationship with this creature, below offering should be presented: A cup of milk every morning. Some toys, clothing, sweets and biscuits. A black candle and incense accompanied with mantras. Some will smear a few drops the owner's own blood to the Toyol statue."

"And Scottie, you're with me," Dean pointed to her, "We'll go there."

"Why her?" Reyna crossed her arms.

"I trust her more," Dean smirked.

**Dean walked around with Scottie in the Antiques on Main shop. **

** "Alright grab some toys to distract the thing," Dean pointed to some things in the shop.**

** "Look," Scottie grabbed his arm, "Reyna looks up to you. Don't you dare hold this against her."**

** "I have a grudge against you too."**

** "Why?"**

** "You let her do that."**

** Scottie growled at him and let go, "Let's just kill this thing."**

** "Why didn't you take the Firebird?" Dean said after a few moments of silence.**

** "Oh my god," Scottie rolled her eyes, "Could you just let it go- DAMMIT."**

** She moved her wrist and accidentally cut herself on a table.**

** "Are you alright?" Dean looked at her wrist.**

** "Leave me alone!" Scottie stomped off.**

_"What is that?" Sam looked at what was in Reyna's hand._

_ "Letter opener," Reyna muttered, "And sweets."_

_ "You know it was kind of wrong to steal the Impala."_

_ "Shut up. How do you kill it?"_

_ "Reyna."_

_ "Sam."_

_ He sighed, "A shard of a mirror. They are terrified of reflections. But don't change the subject."_

_ "Look. I just want to get this done and over with. So just leave me alone."_

**"Is that it?" Dean picked up a jar, "Ugly little bastard."**

** "Dean!" Scottie looked at it, "It's kind of cute."**

** "Cute?" Dean judged her, "You probably think those bald dogs are cute."**

** "Aren't they?"**

** "Well okay then. You take care of it."**

** "Dean!" Scottie dropped the jar, "Oops."**

** "You just dropped a mythological creature and all you can say for yourself is 'oops'?" Dean looked down.**

** A drop of Scottie's blood fell on the Toyol. It's eyes slowly started to open.**

** "I think you're its owner now," Dean smirked.**

** "Shut up!" Scottie growled and bent down to pick it up, "It's like a child right?"**

** "Yeah," Dean looked at her, "Not so cute and cuddly now is he?"**

** "Go get the others, I got this," Scottie held it in her hand.**

** "It could kill you," Dean yelled, "I'm staying!"**

** "GO!" Scottie yelled as her eyes flashed yellow for a second. The light above her popped.**

** Dean did a double take and started out of the Antique shop.**

_"Sam! We have a situation," Dean ran into the other shop, "Scottie's a mother!"_

_ "Wait what?!" Sam looked at him._

_ "We found the Toyol and then it made her the owner!"_

_ "Then we have to kill it!" Reyna stepped forward._

_ "No we can't," Sam held her back, "Toyol's tend to kill the owners too."_

_ "Well we have a little situation!" Dean smiled sarcastically, "Because her eyes flashed yellow and the lights popped. Something's up."_

**Scottie rocked the Toyol back and forth and sang softly:**

** "Carry on my wayward son; There'll be peace when you are done; Lay your weary head to rest; Don't you cry no more."**

_"Yellow?" Sam looked at his brother._

_ "Yellow," Dean replied, "Look we have to save her."_

_ "How?" Reyna looked at Dean, "The damn thing is going to kill her."_

_ "_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion; Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion; I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high; Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man; Though my mind could think I still was a mad man; I hear the voices when I'm dreaming; I can hear them say"**

_"We can try," Sam started walking out with Dean following._

_ "That's inhumane!" Reyna screamed at them. Her eyes flashed yellow and Dean and Sam stopped in their tracks._

**"Carry on my wayward son; There'll be peace when you are done; Lay your weary head to rest; Don't you cry no more."**

_"What the hell is going on with you two?!" Dean pushed her against a wardrobe._

_ "I don't know!" Reyna cried, "Please, let's just save my sister!"_

_ Dean paused for a moment and let Reyna go, "You're lucky I feel like she's my responsibility."_

_ The three of them ran out of the shop and into the other one._

"I heard Scottie's singing," Cas said as the other three walked in, "I got worried."

"She's the mother," Dean walked towards Scottie with a mirror shard.

The Toyol freaked and tried to get away. Dean tried to stab the Toyol. It back fired and stabbed Scottie in the stomach.

"Agh," Scottie pulled the shard out and stabbed it herself.

The Toyol burst into flames and Sam and Reyna ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" Sam helped Scottie up.

"A little faint," Scottie pulled her shirt up. Not a scratch.

"What is going on?" Cas looked at her in awe.

THE END


	3. Die Young, It's the Demon Way

"Oh come on," a demon strapped to a chair, on a demon's trap spoke, "What do you two want?"

"We want answers," Sam pleaded, "And then we'll let you go."

"What?" the demon smirked, "Getting so desperate that you have to start asking the thing you kill to do your dirty work?"

"We want to know about Azazel," Dean stepped forward, "it's important."

"I heard of him," the demon looked content.

"Yeah? And?" Sam looked at him.

"Your brother killed him," the demon laughed at the two of them.

Dean spoke in a serious tone, "Anything else?"

"You two are in so much trouble," the demon calmed down, "having Azazel's daughters with you? It's a death sentence."

"How would you know who they are?" Sam stepped forward.

"Heard it along the grapevine," he smirked.

"Well here's to one less grape," Dean revealed Ruby's knife and stabbed the demon in the neck, killing the demon.

"That was a horrible joke," Scottie rolled her eyes. She and her sister were standing in the doorway.

"Like you could come up with something better," Dean paced.

"Dean," Cas walked up to him, "I think it's time you ask for more help?"

"Who could help?" Dean looked back at him.

Sam and Cas looked at each other and smirked.

There was a knock on the door, Sam opens it and reveals none other than Garth.

"I came here as fast as I could," Garth walked into the house, "Two Cambions? That's a new one."

"Do you have anyone in your contacts who specialize with this kind of thing?" Dean asked him.

"Not really. That's why I came," he replied, "Where are they?"

Dean sighed, "Salt. Pepper. Get out here."

Scottie and Reyna walked out. Scottie wearing her usual skirt but her hair now tied up in a bun and her boots replaced with ballet flats, while Reyna wore skinny jeans, one of Dean's shirts and Converse.

"What now?" Reyna rolled her eyes as she walked in, she paused, "And you are?"

"Garth Fitzgerald IV," Garth replied, he lowered his voice so only Sam and Dean could hear him, "You never told me they were girls."

"You don't have to worry about these two," Sam mumbled, "They're only focused on answers and revenge."

"Oh good," Garth said in a sarcastic tone, "I thought you were going to tell me they're into Incest."

"Gross," Dean scrunched up his face.

Scottie and Reyna had their backs turned from the boys.

"Fifty bucks to whoever can get in bed with him first," Reyna whispered to Scottie.

"Deal," Scottie shook her sister's hand, their pinkies extended.

They turned back to them.

"So what can you two do?" Garth stepped towards them.

"Telekinesis," Scottie raised her hand slightly, "Oh and check. This. Out." She took a deep breath and looked up, the ceiling aflame, "Now it's just missing a pretty blonde."

Sam and Dean shot her a disapproving look.

"I can hurt people!" Reyna said, "Cas? Where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of-" Cas's voice sounded from the bathroom.

"Perfect," Reyna smiled and focused. Cas's screams now erupted from the bathroom. He ran out of the bathroom with his stomach cut open.

"Stop it," Dean growled.

Reyna and Scottie stopped smiling, the fire fizzles out and Cas's stomach closed up.

"Sorry," the two of them said in unison.

"Daughters of Azazel?" Garth raised an eyebrow and walked around them, "You two look too put together for that."

"Whoa there tiger," Reyna looked him in the eye, "You'll have to buy me dinner first."

Garth blushed a bit and walked away. Sam walked towards the girls.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He muttered.

"We had a thing with Garth," Scottie smiled at him.

"A thing?" Sam looked slightly surprised.

"Not really," Reyna smiled too.

"This is serious," Sam too, turned to a serious tone, "We are trying to figure out if we can stop you two from turning into _him._"

"Him?" Scottie cocked her head to the side, "You mean Azazel? He killed your mom and your girlfriend, Sam. But that was years ago, why would it still bother you."

"I think you're having too much fun doing this," Sam muttered to himself and walked away.

"Is there a problem with that?" Scottie grinned, "And why are you two so worried about me and Reyna? It's not like we're plotting on ending the world."

"That's true," Cas stepped forward with him trying to wipe the blood off his shirt, "For now."

"For now?" Reyna looked up, "What do you mean _for now?_"

"You two aren't the first Cambions we've dealt with," Dean looked at them.

"What happened to the others?" Scottie butted in.

"Other," Sam corrected, "And he's missing."

"HOW DO YOU LOSE A PERSON?!" Reyna yelled.

"You forget to care for them," Garth interrupted. The rest of them stared at him.

"You two are pretty much the princesses of hell, as you will," Cas said after a moment of silence.

"Princesses?" Scottie looked at him, "We hunt the people in hell. We can't rule them."

"You could put an end to everything!" Sam smiled after realizing.

"Yeah," Cas sat down on the bed, "After they kill the other."

"What?" the girls said in unison.

"There could be a solution," Garth smiled, and then he pulled out his laptop and sat at the little table, "If we find someone who has worked with Azazel…"

"Like who?" Dean looked at him, "Most of the people who worked with him are dead!"

"How about someone loyal to Lucifer?" Garth showed the screen to the five of them, "Labal. According to legend, the most obedient King of Hell."

"So there's more than one?" Reyna looked at the screen, "So they don't need me and Scottie. We're safe."

"Not exactly," Garth turned the screen back, "Hell has been insane since Azazel died. They need at least one king of each kind of demon. You two are probably the only Yellow Eyed demons alive."

"They're not full demons though," Sam said, "Only half. If they don't want to do it, they shouldn't."

"It's how things are, Sam," Cas looked at him, "One day, they're just going to snap and one of them is going to be dead."

"I'll be back," Scottie bit her lip and turned to go into the bathroom.

"What's she doing?" Garth looked at the others.

"She does that when she's upset," Reyna fluttered her hand, "She's probably fine. Don't worry."

"I'll be back," Garth muttered and walked toward the bathroom, "Scottie? You okay?"

There was silence and he opened the door to Scottie putting her face in the sink, filled with water.

"Scottie?" Garth tapped her shoulder. Startled, Scottie shot up and choked on the water.

"What are you trying to do?" Scottie yelled, "trying to kill me already?"

"No!" Garth stepped back, "I was just-"

"Worried?" Scottie growled and wiped her face, "I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?" Garth pointed at the front of her shirt that was covered in water.

"Great," Scottie grabbed a towel.

"Let me help," Garth took the towel and started cleaning her up. The two looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"Are you two-" Dean walked into the bathroom and stared at them, "Garth. Get out."

"I was just-"

"You can help find Labal, but that's it," Dean grimaced at him, "Don't you dare lay a finger on either one of them."

Afraid of the consequences, Garth hurried out of the bathroom.

"Dean!" Scottie growled at him, "I can handle myself!"

"That's what you think," Dean closed the door behind him and yelled, "But what do I know that he won't hurt you."

"Is that what this is all about? Let's not forget that you and Sam over there said that you'd kill either one of us if we hurt anyone. Dean, that's our jobs. We _hurt _people."

"But what if I find you on a missing person's report? And then you're found in some river in Missouri."

"I can't believe you," Scottie had tears in her eyes and grabbed the door handle, "I'm eighteen. I can do what I want. I can make mistakes. I don't need you breathing down my neck every time I try to make a decision." She threw open the door.

"Garth?" Sam watched Garth pack up his things, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the motel down the road," he mumbled, "I'm obviously not wanted here."

"Of course you're wanted here!" Reyna fake laughed, "Why would you think that?"

Dean stormed out of the bathroom, following Scottie.

"Jesus Christ," Reyna muttered under her breath.

"I'll call you guys if I hear anything about Labal," Garth declared, "Until then, I'll be out."

As Garth walked out of the room, Reyna pushed Scottie against the wall.

"This is all your fault," Reyna said through her teeth.

"I didn't do anything!" Scottie yelled, "Let me go!"

"Really?" Reyna's eyes turned yellow, "You always wanted to be better than me. Didn't you?"

"I-"

"Didn't you?"

"Sure! I'm older. I wanted to prove I'm better."

"But you're not."

"..."

"I was always better. You know that. I was better grade wise and of course, boy wise."

"Sounds familiar," Scottie smirked, "Think of what you just said."

"You bite your tongue."

"How's this?" Scottie widened her smirk as a fire poker smacked Reyna.

Reyna screamed and fell.

"That's it!" Dean pulled the two girls apart, "Sam, you take Scottie. I'll take Reyna."

"And me?" Cas looked at him.

"Go with Garth," Dean growled and pushed Scottie towards Sam, "he's probably all sensitive."

"You threatened him, Dean," Scottie glared.

"Exactly," Dean let out a deep breath, "Try to find out about Labal too."

Reyna shot Scottie an apologetic look and Sam pulled Scottie towards the other room.

"How did you?" Sam looked at her.

"Telekinetic, I told you."

"I used to be somewhat Telekinetic."

"Oh yeah," Scottie smiled, "How'd that work out for you?"

"I died."

"Well," Scottie sat on her bed, "I'm going to die too if you don't help me."

"Help?" Sam laughed, "How can I help you?"

"That's the spirit," Scottie smiled, "I need a way to live through it. Unfortunately for me, I was born on a Thursday."

"What? What's so bad about Thursdays?"

"Jeez. I never asked why you are so uncomfortable when I mention Ruby Tuesday," Scottie smirked and then continued, "Castiel was the angel of Thursdays. He can't bring me back now."

"It's not fun being in hell."

"Especially when your sibling's there too."

"H-How did you?"

"Sorry! I forgot about Adam!"

"You're starting to freak me out."

"Starting to?"

"Dean," Reyna sighed, "I can explain."

"Explain what?" Dean looked at her, "You're screwing Garth!"

"Am not!"

"Then why did you try to kill Scottie when she came out of the bathroom with him?"

"I didn't try to kill her."

"You didn't try to kill her?"

"No! Just kind of rip her vocal chords out."

"Sounds like a loving sibling relationship," Dean began pacing around the room.

"At least I'm just going with fate."

"Fate?" Dean stopped, "You think this is about fate?"

Reyna silently nodded her head as Dean turned around.

"I was the vessel for Michael! Sam was Lucifer's meatsuit! We never killed eachother!"

"Maybe not, but you two thought of killing yourselves. Sam was soulless remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Look, Dean," Reyna put emphasis on his name, "It's just how things are going to be."

"I'm beginning to believe you don't have a soul."

Reyna shot him a glare as Dean's phone rang.

Reyna picked it up and answered it.

"Agent Smith's phone" Reyna smiled at Dean's frustrated look.

"Reyna?" Garth's voice sounded from the other side, "I think I found the way to Labal."

"Hit me," Reyna pulled out the pen and paper from the drawer. She wrote down the address. "Alright We'll see you there!" She hung up the phone.

"He found him!" Reyna waved the paper in Dean's face.

"Two rules specifically for you," Dean said after he grabbed the paper, "Don't touch my phone and don't touch baby."

"Wow," Reyna rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door, "I'm shocked you didn't name it something like Delilah. Would be more creative than 'Baby'."

"Reyna says that Garth found Labal," Scottie looked up from her phone, "We probably should start heading out."

"Heading out?" Sam stared at her, "She just tried to kill you Gwen."

"Don't you dare call me Gwen."

"If you do what you want, I'll do what I want."

"Are you saying I can't figure out how to survive this whole thing?"

"If you do, I'll give you props. I'm lucky that I survived all of those times. Don't you dare start taking it for granted."

"So what are you saying?"

"Y-Y-You're grounded!"

The two looked at each other for a moment, Sam probably more confused than Scottie.

"Grounded?" Scottie repeated.

"Grounded," Sam had a very amusing face.

"You can't ground me," Scottie stood up.

"I can," Sam continued to look confused, "And I did."

Scottie thought things over for a moment, "Well see you there, Sam."

"Where are you going?"

"To save Dean's ass."

"Why would he need saving?"

"He's with Reyna. She's determined to kill."

Sam thought about what she just said, "We taking the Firebird?"

"Hope you like Simple Plan," Scottie smirked as she twirled her key around her fingers.

Reyna sat with her arms crossed in the backseat of the Impala. "I can't believe you're forcing me to sit back here."

"Once you can mature, you can sit up front," Dean stated, "Until then, backseat."

Reyna stared at the back of Dean's head.

He felt his stomach cut open slowly, "REYNA! Stop."

She rolled her eyes and stopped.

Sam and Scottie were flying down the road with Simple Plan's Vacation blaring from the speakers.

"I haven't heard this song in forever!" Sam laughed, "Wait why the hell are you driving?"

"Whose idea was it to do this?"

"Your's."

"And whose idea was it to ground me?"

"Mine."

"Now shut your pie hole."

"You are a lot like Dean," Sam said after a beat, "have you ever been told that?"

"Once," Scottie muttered, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"How did your mom not realize something was up with your Dad?"

"Sam, I'd rather not-"

"You said he had black eyes," Sam kept talking, "Azazel has yellow."

"She must've found out and that could be why she didn't like other hunters and other hunters didn't like her."

"She was Azazel's mistress. Why would anyone?"

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to kill you in the same way your mom and Jess died, deal."

The both of them were quiet for the rest of the way.

Garth and Cas leaned against Garth's Ford Ranchero Squire as Garth went through and checked other hunter's messages for him. Then Dean and Reyna pulled up in the Impala.

"Dean! Reyna!" Garth looked up from his phone, "Glad you can make it."

"Aren't we all," Reyna muttered sarcastically.

"So where is Labal?" Dean looked at Garth.

"We have to make a Sigil," Cas replied.

"Oh great. Even more troubles-" Dean's thought was cut off by Bad Girls by M.I.A.

Scottie shut off the Firebird as she and Sam pulled up.

"Sorry we're late," Scottie faked a laugh, "Sam over here tried to ground me."

"Ground you?" Dean asked Scottie and then looked at Sam, "Sam, you're not her father."

"Well clearly someone has to be," Sam stared back.

Cas sighed, "Alright, let's start working on this sigil to get Labal."

"You go along," Reyna smiled at Scottie, "I'll be there in a second."

Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Scottie all walked into the empty building.

"We'll work on the sigil," Sam looked at Scottie, "You probably should work on the devil's trap, He'll show up about there. Where's Reyna and Garth?"

Scottie was silent for a moment, "Dammit. I'll be back." She walked out for a few minutes and then came back tugging on Garth and Reyna's ears.

"I won," Reyna smirked at Garth's messed up hair and unbuttoned jeans, "Fifty bucks."

"Did you two bet on who could sleep with Garth first?" Dean blinked at them.

"Yes," Scottie and Reyna replied.

Scottie pulled out a fifty dollar bill out of her boot and handed it to Reyna.

"Where did you get that?" Sam looked confused.

"None of your business," Scottie growled, "Come on Reyna, we have a devil's trap to make."

The six of them worked in silence for a few minutes until Scottie yelled, "REYNA!"

Reyna was hollering with laughter because she had finished the outside of the Devil's Trap, with Scottie still inside. Scottie hissed and grabbed Reyna by her converse and dragged her into the trap.

"Way to go idiot," Reyna playfully punched her sister, "Now we're both trapped."

"SAM!"

"GARTH!"

"Stop flirting!"

"You first!"

"I'm not flirting!"

"Yes you are!"

"Guys?" Cas's voice spoke.

"WHAT?" The two girls screamed.

"You can come out," Cas pointed his knife to the broken Devil's trap.

The two girls walked out and re finished the trap.

"Alright then," Dean cut his hand and let the blood drip into the bowl, he said a few words and then a short, fat man with a gray beard appeared.

"You rang?" He asked with a Boston accent.

"Uncle Steve?" Reyna asked him.

"Reyna! Scottie!" He smiled from the Devil's Trap, "Nice to see you!"

"Wait," Dean looked at the girls, "You know him?"

"We were told he was our uncle on our dad's side," Scottie shrugged, "We never really put two and two together."

"What is going on with these two?" Sam interrupted and glared at Labal.

"They're in line for the throne," he replied with a smile, "Is this going to take long? I have an appointment in an hour."

"We'll take as long as we need to," Garth replied, "How can they avoid this?"

"They can't," Labal shrugged, "It's fate. And you can't cheat fate."

"How does all of this end?" Scottie asked.

"One of you dies," Labal said, "It's much more amusing when one kills the other. Once there were twin boys up against each other. And let me tell you, that was the best."

"That's all we needed," Reyna stepped forward.

"What?" Everyone besides Cas asked.

"She's right," Cas looked up, "It's unavoidable. Everything."

"Can't it wait a few decades or something?" Scottie asked Labal.

"Hell is falling as is," Labal sighed, "If they don't have a yellow eyed demon as a ruler, everything will literally go to hell."

"Oh, fun," Scottie said sarcastically.

"If that's all," Cas once again, broke the trap, allowing Labal to disappear.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board," Dean said after a few moments of silence.

Scottie stepped back from Reyna and punched her in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Reyna rubbed her shoulder.

"Garth," Scottie said and grabbed Sam's wrist, "Come on, Sam."

The End.


	4. Time Travelers Unite Yesterday!

Time Travelers Unite! Yesterday!

"REYNA!" Scottie yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Reyna sat with her legs on the table and her gun smoking in her hand. Once again, she shot Scottie's teacup right before she could take a sip.

"Sorry," Reyna smirked, "My finger slipped."

"You know what," Scottie smacked the rest of the cup on the counter, "it's your fault that we're stuck in this damn hotel room while the others go hunting."

"We still have Dean," Reyna pointed her gun towards Dean asleep in the chair in front of the TV.

"You know what," Scottie grabbed Reyna's gun, "I'm calling Sam. You can rot in hell for all I care."

"It's going to happen someday," Reyna smiled.

"I'm out," Scottie grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Dean sat up with jolt, "Stop it both of you."

"Scottie just left," Reyna told Dean.

"She did what?" Dean opened his eyes and stared at Reyna.

"She was getting angry at me."

"Why would she?"

"I kept shooting her teacups."

"Reyna, you don't do that."

"I don't see a rulebook anywhere."

Dean got out of the chair, "Well let's go find her."

"Us?" Reyna stepped in front of Dean, "Oh no. She's pissed at me."

"You're the reason she's gone!" Dean dragged Reyna out of the room.

Scottie sat on the rooftop of the building listening to her iPod. She sat in silence as she texted Sam. After a few minutes, she heard some yelling. She pulled out her earbud to hear Dean and Reyna arguing.

"Where could she have gone?!" Dean yelled.

"Does it sound like I care?" Reyna hissed, "Or that I even know?"

"Just get in," Dean gestured to the Impala, Sam and Cas took Scottie's Firebird so they couldn't escape again.

Scottie stood up for a moment, she wanted to tell them that she was fine and that she was up on the roof, but another part of her wanted to see them look for her. She watched them get into the Impala and started to drive off.

"Dean," Reyna crossed her arms after a half an hour or so, "You're going the wrong way."

"How would you know?" Dean mocked her, "You don't care about her."

"Of course I care," Reyna sighed, "She's my sister."

"You're planning on killing her."

"It's out of lo-" She let out a scream, "LOOK OUT."

Dean looked up and saw a car going straight at them. He swerved out of the way and pulled over. It was night time now, even though it had just been just after one. And it was pouring rain verses the cloudless day.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dean breathed heavily.

"I don't know!" Reyna seemed dazed, "What's that?" She pointed at a little café looking place with a neon sign saying "Broken Teacup Café"

"I have never seen that before in my life," Dean blinked a few times and drove over to it.

The inside of the Broken Teacup Café was filled with mismatched tables and mugs. Two kids ran around as the server behind the bar cleaned up

"I'm going to get cleaned up," Reyna muttered to Dean and then asked one of the servers, "Bathrooms?"

"Just go straight back," the woman pointed.

Dean walked over to the bar, "I'll take a Johnny Labinsky's Kentucky Whiskey."

"Sure thing," the woman smiled. She reached down and grabbed a glass, "Funny. I had a friend who would choose the same thing."

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked her.

"A friend," she finally grabbed a shot glass and started pouring. She took the drink and walked over to Dean. She looked at him and dropped the glass.

Her nametag said Guinevere.

"Dean?" She asked as the little girl ran over to her.

"Scottie?" Dean asked, "What are you doing here?"

She stammered for a few moments, "It's Gwen… How are you here?"

"I came looking for you," Dean said, "I guess I found you."

"Found me?" She picked up the little girl.

"Who's the kid?" Dean laughed.

"Mine," she told him. He stopped laughing.

"You're a mother?"

"Well of course."

It was then he noticed the ring on her left hand.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

And at that moment, a man came out of the kitchen.

"Hey baby," he smiled at Scottie and kissed her forehead, "Is something wrong?"

Scottie didn't say a word, she was still staring at Dean. The guy followed her gaze.

"Dean?" He asked.

"Sam?" Dean's jaw dropped, "You married… _Scottie_?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, it has been 25 years, Dean."

"What?" Dean was beyond confused now.

Reyna walked out of the bathroom to see Dean staring at Sam, Scottie, and a little girl.

"Did I miss something?" Reyna looked at everyone.

"So you two are married?" Reyna asked Sam and Scottie. They were all sitting at one of the many mismatched tables.

"Almost twenty three years," Sam smiled as he held Scottie's hand.

"But _Scottie_?" Dean asked again.

"The three of us searched the country trying to find out where you two went," Sam sighed, "We didn't think it would happen at first."

"Then, it kind of did," Scottie smiled and leaned her head on Sam.

"So after two years, you two gave up searching?" Reyna took a sip of her drink. They figured she would've been forty two years old so they let her take the Irresistible Bitch drink. Dean thought it fit.

"Not exactly," Scottie bit her lip.

"What do you mean?" Dean took a sip, "Where's Cas?"

"It's my fault," Scottie said.

"No it's not," Sam told her, "We thought we were coming close to you. Me, Gwen, and Cas all went to a forest. Demons were everywhere. Gwen was nine months pregnant-"

"You go," Dean smirked at Scottie. She didn't look.

"Everything was fine," Sam continued, "Until her water broke. I tried to get her out of there, but Cas insisted I kept fighting and he'd take Gwen. I let her go reluctantly… But then a demon came along and…"

"Sam, what happened to Cas?" Dean's smile faded.

"He's dead, Dean," Sam said, "After that, Gwen freaked out and every demon in the state fell."

"She should get angry more often," Reyna muttered.

"What happened to that whole fate thing?" Dean asked Scottie.

"Everyone kind of assumed Reyna was dead," Scottie stirred her Bobby Cocktail, one of the only nonalcoholic drinks on the menu, "So I became Queen of Hell."

"Why are you not down there?"

"I chose not to stay. Because of those demons, I lost three of my best friends. I didn't want to lose anyone else. I don't have to stay there because I seriously did not want to."

Sam gave Scottie's hand a squeeze, he whispered something in her ear.

Reyna sat up, "Secrets, Secrets are no fun. Secrets, Secrets should be shared with everyone."

"Va te faire foutre," Scottie growled.

"Gwen!" Sam rolled his eyes, "we're kind of expecting again."

"Three kids?" Dean blinked, "I'm shocked she's still alive."

Scottie muttered, "Ne fais pas le con."

Dean shot Sam a confused look.

"She talks in French when she's upset," Sam held Scottie closer, "She just told you 'Don't be an ass.'"

"I guess she hasn't changed," Dean smiled.

"You know what?" Scottie stood up, letting go of Sam's hand, "I'm so goddamn sick of you. I'm tired of waiting for you to show up. Because of you, Cas is dead. I'm the ruler of Hell. I've baked so much pie, I ended up having to open this Café. I gave up just last week. I stopped listening for that Impala. I stopped trying to figure out what could I have done. Because it's all my fault. I had to leave. I had to have you two leave. I had to just sit on that stupid rooftop and not do anything. I had to get away. And guess what? It was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. But I have changed. I haven't been hunting. I'm a wife and a mother. My name is Guinevere Scott Winchester and I'm forty three years old. I have two kids and another on its way. I'm married to Samuel Winchester and you can suce ma bite."

Dean started to stand up and Scottie slapped him without even thinking twice. He sat back down and so did Scottie.

"That felt good," Scottie smiled at Sam.

"Look on the bright side," Reyna said after Scottie gave her another drink, "Your kids will actually be normal sized."

"REYNA!" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Sam's still annoying in the future," she muttered into her drink.

"Gwen?" Sam asked as Scottie sat on the windowsill, staring up at the stars.

"Yes?" Gwen didn't look away.

"Are you okay?" Sam sat over by her.

"I think I'm going to die," She looked over at him, "I was told if Reyna's alive, they'll find me and kill me. I don't want that."

"I won't let them hurt you, Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"They will though," Scottie muttered into Sam's chest.

"You were born on a Thursday, remember?" Sam smiled, "Wherever Cas is, he's watching over you."

"But he's dead, Sam," Scottie muttered as tears started building.

"Ssshh," Sam rubbed her back, "you're they're leader. They wouldn't dream of hurting you. Let's not forget, you're Azazel's daughter. You can cause fires, you have telekinesis. Not many demons can do that."

"I'm only half. And I still hate it."

"Let's not forget I have demon blood in me too."

"You drank it."

"Exactly."

Scottie laughed a little, "Thanks, Sam. It made me feel better."

"You're up early," Scottie rubbed her eyes to find Dean sitting in the café. Their home was the upper level of the café for easy access.

"I couldn't help but think about what you said," Dean told her.

"About what?" She sat down across the table from Dean.

"You being the happiest you've ever been. Are you sure?"

"Yes," She crossed her arms.

"Where I come from, you were happy to get away from responsibilities. Now you're happy with having a family? With Sam of all people?"

"Is there a problem with Sam?"

"He was Lucifer's vessel."

"And I'm the Queen of Hell. Also if memory serves right, you're the one who killed my dad. Not Sam."

"He killed my parents."

"Does that give me the right to kill you?"

They looked at each other and laughed for a moment.

"Broken Teacup café?" Dean asked afterwards.

"I named it after Reyna," Scottie smiled, "She was shooting my teacups."

"Name anything after me?"

"Deana, she's our daughter."

"How sweet. What's the other one?"

"Elliot."

"Are you sure you're happy?"

Scottie was quiet for a moment, "I was."

"Was?"

She hesitated, "I was told that if Reyna came back… They'd come after me."

"Who'd come after you?"

"Hellhounds," Scottie looked him in the eye, "Sam thinks he can save me, but I know that's a load of _merde._ You need to go back. If they find you…"

"It's easy to get rid of hellhounds," Dean smiled, "Just get a Devil's shoelace and you're safe."

"Oh really?" Scottie rolled her eyes as Dean nodded, "I'm smarter than that Dean. I was told that 24 hours after she returns, I'm going to be mauled. No matter what. And it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Dean blinked, "I return and I'm the reason you're going to 'die'?" He did air quotes around died.

"I'm not going to 'die' Dean," Scottie mocked his air quotes, "I'm going to die." The clock rang 5 AM. She looked at the clock, "I'm going to check on Deana. I want you and Reyna out of here by the time I'm dead. I don't want you near my kids or me. You have 15 hours."

She stood up and walked away.

"One second," Dean stood up and looked at her, "Why haven't your eyes turned yellow. All you used to have to do is just yell and boom. Azazel's flesh and blood."

"Like I said," Scottie didn't turn around, "I've changed."

"Why did you change to 'Gwen' anyway?"

Scottie hesitated, "After Cas died. I realized I hated being Scottie, the badass hunter. I wanted to be Gwen, the family oriented mother."

Fourteen hours later, Dean and Reyna were still there.

"Alright Elliot, Deana," Scottie looked at her son, "It's time to say goodnight to daddy!"

They ran over to Sam and he picked them up in his arms and kissed both of them. He handed them to Scottie and she kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Could you two not show off as much?" Reyna rolled her eyes.

"We have kids, Reyna," Sam mixed her a Fairy Drink, "Of course we're going to show them off. You don't?"

"Of course we don't have kids," Reyna said as Sam handed her the drink, "We just somehow transported 25 years into the future."

"So you two didn't marry in Vegas like we bet you would?" Sam started to clean up the bar.

"Why would we?" Dean asked as he drank a Devil's Delight.

"That's what we pretty much did."

"Vegas?" Reyna took a sip, "Scottie always wanted to get married in a castle."

"Well," Sam smiled, "the only two people who really cared about us still were Garth and Cas."

Scottie returned and looked at the clock, "Why are you still here, Dean"

"Can't I just talk to my brother without you nagging me?" Dean looked at her.

"I have less than fifteen minutes," Scottie pointed to the clock, "I'm going to die, Dean."

"Die?" Reyna looked at her sister, "Why are you going to die?"

"Hellhounds," Scottie bit her lip.

"Since there was no proof that you died," Sam spoke up, "Hellhounds are supposed to come after her to make Reyna Queen."

"But why?" Reyna asked.

"It's just what is supposed to happen."

Scottie let a tear fall down her cheek, "Sam, please just pack your things. I don't want you to see. Same with you Reyna."

"What about me?" Dean asked as Reyna stood up.

"Someone needs to drive Reyna out of here."

"That doesn't mean were going to get back to our time."

"Yes you will," Scottie looked at the clock, ten minutes, "Just hurry up okay?"

Reyna walked back to her room. Sam walked over to Scottie.

"I'm not leaving you," Sam lifted her head.

"You have to, Sam," Scottie let the tears fall, "There's no way around this. I want you to take Elliot and Deana and get out of here."

"But Gwen-"

"My past is coming after me so get. Out." Her eyes glowed yellow.

She looked at the time again, five minutes.

Sam kissed her and hugged her tightly, "I love you."

"Tell that to me again twenty five years ago."

Dean watched the two of them say their goodbyes and then looked away.

"Take it, Sam," Dean handed him a shotgun filled with rock-salt.

"But-"

"Scottie is not dying on my watch," Dean smirked at her.

"Dean," Scottie stepped forward. The sound of the clock hitting eight sounded again. And then it stopped, "My powers are stronger than ever." She felt tears roll down her cheeks.

They could hear a few dogs barking beyond the front door.

"Dean!" Sam pointed his shotgun towards the door.

"No!" Scottie yelled, "Just grab your things!"

"Gwen, I'm not leaving you!"

"It's not Gwen, Sam," Scottie looked at him, "It's Scottie." She changed her focus to Dean, "Dean, grab Reyna and run. NOW DEAN GO."

Before Dean could react, the back door flew open and Scottie gasped. She was dragged by her ankles and was started to be ripped apart.

"Dean! Go!" She managed to scream.

Dean ran around her and grabbed Reyna.

"Dean?" Reyna asked as Dean grabbed her wrist.

"They found her," Dean pulled her out.

"Hellhounds?"

Dean nodded and they both managed to get outside and reach the Impala. They drove away full speed to see the exact same car come after them. They dodged again and appeared in the cloudless day instead of the night. They kept driving to find the hotel.

Scottie stood up from the rooftop, looking down at them.

"Scottie," Dean looked up at her, "Get down from there."

She hesitated and followed the orders, "How did you find me?"

"Just a hunch," Dean smiled at her.

At that moment, Sam and Cas appeared in the Firebird.

"Sam?" Dean looked at him.

"Uh…" Sam climbed out, "Yeah?"

Dean walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Am I missing something?" Cas looked at Reyna.

"We went to the future," Reyna explained as Dean let go of Sam, "Twenty five years."

"Is Sam dead or something?" Scottie asked.

"No," Dean smiled again at her, "Worse."

"What?"

"He's married to you."

Sam and Scottie looked at each other for a second and said in unison, "What?"

"Come on, Gwen ," Dean looked at Scottie.

Scottie didn't say anything. She just watched Dean's plaid shirt burst into flames.

"Could you quit that?" Dean patted the sleeve.

"I don't think so," Scottie smirked at him.

The End.


	5. Memory Lane

Memory Lane

"Dean!" Sam walked up to the Impala's driver window, "Where have you been?"

"Keep it down," Dean whispered, "Scottie fell asleep." He gestured over to the passenger side.

Sam smiled a little, "I've been meaning to ask you-"

"Sam, I swear to god if you ask me if you can date either one of them the answer's no."

"But you said-" Sam shook off the rest of his thought, "That's not what I was going to ask you."

"Then what?"

"Don't you remember them?"

"Who?"

"Scottie and Reyna."

Dean blinked, "Dude, one of them is sleeping in my car. Of course I remember them. Did you hit your head or something?"

Sam faked a laugh, "No, I mean the boogieman, in Oregon. Like thirteen years ago."

"We had to watch those two brats because Dad was using them as bait."

"Exactly. Do you remember their names?"

"Of course," Dean smiled, "Gwen and Rey…na." His smile disappeared, "You're meaning to tell me that we're still babysitting these girls thirteen years later?"

Sam shrugged and Dean groaned.

"It's good to know that they're still alive," Sam said, "Remember how you almost got them killed?"

"Me? It was Dad's plan. And their mom went along with it."

"Dean, you almost shot Reyna because she started messing with your tapes."

"And?"

"She was four."

_"Sam, Dean," John Winchester's voice sounded in a motel, "I'd like to introduce you to Gwen and Reyna."_

_ The boys came along. They were 17 and 21. Reyna and Gwen were only 4 and 5._

_ "Why did you bring these ankle biters?" Dean blinked._

_ "There's a boogieman around here," John lowered his voice, "I promised a very good friend I'd keep them safe."_

_ "A boogieman?" Sam asked sarcastically, "Now we're in trouble."_

_ John glared at his youngest, "Look, I have to go help their mom. She believes something's up with her husband. And she hopes that whatever is going on with him won't happen to them."_

_ "And who are they?" Dean asked._

_ "Lewis and Delia Woodhill," John answered, "There's a crapload of electrical storms and cattle deaths around their house. And he's only a High School Janitor."_

_ Dean thought things over, "So we just have to watch these two until you come back?"_

_ John nodded and grabbed a few things, "Just take care of them."_

_ Sam and Dean stared at the little girls and the girls stared back._

_ "So who's who?" Dean whispered to Sam._

_ "I'm Gwen," Gwen piped up, "This is my little sister, Reyna. Reyna?" Gwen looked around to find her sister pulling a stack of tapes._

_ "Dean, put the gun down," Sam growled at his brother._

_ "She touched my things, Sam!" Dean set the gun down._

_ "I'm sorry about my brother," Sam knelt down, "I'm Sam."_

_ "And I'm Dean," Dean muttered, "the bad one."_

_ Sam glared at Dean and looked Gwen and Reyna in the eye, "I promise no one will hurt you."_

Reyna woke up in the motel. Alone. "Scottie?" Reyna looked around, and groaned. Her sister had the tendency to venture off. She looked out the window to see Sam and Dean gathered around the Impala, "Oh great." She stomped off towards it as soon as she left the Motel, "Where the hell is Scottie?"

"Reyna," Dean laughed and smiled at her, "We were just talking about you."

"Where's. Scottie," She growled.

"You're just as annoying as ever," Dean pointed to passenger seat, "Cas told me that he saw her half a mile away in a church."

Reyna clutched her necklace, "Why didn't you wake her up?"

"I tried," Dean said, "She wouldn't wake up and I was debating on what to do."

"Debating?" Reyna repeated, "By sitting in your car with her just passed out? Do you even know what that looks like to me, Dean?"

"Reyna, calm down," Sam grabbed her wrist that was just inches from Dean's face.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister," Reyna yelled as her eyes flashed yellow

"We promised we wouldn't remember?" Sam tried to calm her down, Reyna tried to fight to get away as he repeated, "Remember?"

Reyna stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes. She remembered them. The two guys who watched her and her sister while also becoming bait for the boogieman. The yellow faded from her eyes.

_ Sam had suggested the park. Dean thought against it. But the girls wanted the park so Dean was kind of cast aside._

_ "Higher!" Reyna chimed as Dean pushed her on the swing. Reyna's fun outweighed Dean's not amused expression._

_ Gwen on the other hand decided to run around the playground as Sam watched her from afar. She asked him to play with her, but he declined after the last case he ventured, with his ankle slightly sprained._

_ "Why do I have the loon?" Dean asked his brother from across the playground._

_ Sam shrugged and heard Gwen's high pitched screaming, "Gwen?"_

_ Gwen had a gash in her cheek and two scraped knees._

_ Sam ran over to her, "Are you alright?" Gwen shook her head with tears falling down her face._

_ "Those boys pushed me," Gwen cried, "And they took Ooboo." She had brought her bear with her, Reyna refused to bring hers._

_ "What boys?" Sam asked her, she pointed and he looked, "I'll handle this. Go play with Dean."_

_ She followed her orders and Sam walked over to the four boys, "I think you have something I want." The boys laughed and ignored him. "Hey," Sam turned one of them around, "Give it back."_

_ "And what are you going to do about it?" The biggest boy smiled a toothless grin, he was holding Ooboo._

_ Dean helped Gwen get onto the swing. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and then the squeaks of Reyna and Gwen's swings._

_ Sam walked up to Gwen with his hands behind his back, "Is this what you were looking for?" he pulled out Ooboo._

_ "Ooboo!" Gwen squealed as Sam handed it to her._

_ Sam smiled, "Now, let's go clean up that blood._

"Even back then, you hated me," Reyna smiled.

"You remember that?" Dean looked surprised.

"It was the first time a gun was pointed at me, Dean," Reyna laughed, "Of course I remember."

Cas had walked up behind all of them, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Cas," Sam replied, "We were just talking about-"

"I don't care," Cas pushed Sam and Reyna aside, "It's about Scottie."

"She's asleep," Dean's smile faded.

"You should have seen her, Dean. She kept saying things…"

"Things?" Sam asked, "What kind of 'things'?"

"Isro," Cas said, "It means 'The Promise'."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Cas?" Reyna growled.

"I don't know," he rolled his eyes, "She looked pretty beaten up. Are you sure she's alive?"

"Why wouldn't she be alive?" Reyna demanded.

"Reyna," Dean looked at her.

"No, I have the right to know!" Reyna grabbed Cas's coat, "What happened to my sister?"

"I don't know for sure," Cas looked over at Scottie, "The way she kept saying it over and over again sounded as if she were…"

"What?" Reyna's grip tightened.

"She were possessed."

They all looked over at Scottie. Dean shook her, "Earth to Scott. Come in Scottie."

Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes. She looked at everyone and screamed, "What- How- What am I doing here?"

"What happened at the church Scottie?" Cas demanded.

"Church?" Scottie looked at everyone, "What church?"

"Do you really not know?" Reyna asked her sister.

Scottie shook her head, "I laid down and now I'm here." She glared at Dean, "I swear to god if you roofied me."

"Why does everyone assume that?" Dean looked at her.

"You have that face," Scottie smiled.

** "Castiel?" Scottie muttered as she opened the door of the boys' room.**

** Cas woke up slowly, "Scottie? What are you doing here?"**

** She walked over to his bed, "I just want to tell you something."**

** "Now?"**

** "Isro."**

** "What?"**

** "Isro," she moved into the light, her eyes bright. But strangely, not a yellow.**

** "The promise?" he thought things over.**

** Scottie nodded, "I have to go now, Castiel."**

** "But you never call me that," he stood up as she walked to the door, "Scottie, are you alright?"**

** "I'm fine. I just need to take care of things."**

** Cas watched her leave the room. He sat down on his bed, but then he couldn't hear the door to her room close. Like he did the night before. He ran over to the window. Scottie was walking through the parking lot. In a daze. He quickly pulled on some shoes and followed her.**

** "What are you doing?" He yelled, "Scottie!"**

** "Isro, Castiel," She replied, "I have to do this."**

** "Do what?" He caught up with her, "Scottie, you're freaking me out."**

** "Pray," her eyes were still bright. They were her usual greenish blue tint. But just brighter, like they were glowing.**

** "Pray?" Cas asked, "You're making no sense."**

** "I have to do it, Castiel, fallen angel."**

** "Oh yeah, rub that one in why don't you?"**

_The four of them had reached the motel just minutes before John came in the door._

_ "Dad," Sam smiled at him, "You're home early."_

_ "Where are they?" John looked at his sons._

_ "Sleeping," Dean answered, "They had a long day and…"_

_ Dean's voice faded in John's head from the sound of his heartbeat. John opened the door to the other bedroom. He loaded his gun._

_ "Dad!" Dean ran in, "What are you doing?"_

_ "Their father," John said, "He's the demon who killed your mom."_

_ "But that doesn't mean you can shoot two girls," Sam butted in._

_ "They're dangerous," John pointed the gun at them._

_ Sam stepped in front of his father's gun, "No."_

_ "Get out of the way, Sam."_

_ "I said No."_

_ Dean hesitated and followed his brother, "If you really want to shoot them, you'll have to get us too."_

_ It was John's turn to hesitate, he lowered his gun, "If they end up killing anyone, I'm going to be the one to end it."_

Scottie was curled up with the phone clutched in her hand. She had started crying now. She had just heard her mom say those horrid three words: Your father's dead. She told Reyna about it. Reyna hasn't been home in a couple of hours. She took Josh's credit cards and disappeared. Scottie hoped Reyna didn't take a trip to Wyoming.

Which of course, is exactly where she was. She had managed to find her father's bones. She kept it a secret. That she didn't know who she was. She lied to everyone. Not even Scottie knew what Reyna was capable of. She had made Josh cut open. On the inside. Just to convince him to let her go this far. To get something of her father's.

She spent weeks traveling alone. It worried Scottie. But it didn't matter to Reyna. She practiced her powers on unsuspecting strangers and she spent the rest of her time carving the bones into pendants. One for her and one for Scottie.

After almost two months, Reyna came home.

"Reyna!" Scottie ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly, "Where have you been?"

"Out," Reyna handed Scottie one of the necklaces, "I made this."

Scottie took it, "Wow," she smiled wide, "Thank you, Reyna. I love it." She put it on. And so did Reyna. Neither of them had been removed. Ever.

_ One day, Dean and Sam were in town. It was one of the rare nights that John and Dean were gone and Gwen was able to find them._

_ Also, it was Christmas, if that meant anything else._

_ It was the same year. Gwen went alone, she had overheard her mom on the phone with John and wrote down the address._

_ Gwen knocked on the motel door, Sam reluctantly answering._

_ In her young seven year old voice, she sang out, "We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. And a Happy New Year." She whistles each 's' because of her newly lost front tooth._

_ "Gwen?" Sam asked her from behind Dean._

_ She handed him a little snow globe, empty except for a little top hat, carrot, and little black beads._

_ Sam smiled, "Thank you, Gwen."_

_ "it's Scottie," Gwen smiled back at him and hugged his legs, "Is Dean around?"_

_ "He's out with our dad, sorry."_

_ "That's alright," Scottie smiled, "Just give him this." She handed Sam a paper plate angel and then ran away._


	6. Two Angels One Vessel

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked.

"I'm not telling you," Scottie laughed… but was it really her?

He cut into her stomach, she didn't scream. She laughed mostly.

"Tell me!" Dean glared at her, "Who are you?"

"Careful," she smirked, "Scottie's still in here. She extremely turned on right now. Did you know that?"

Dean put the knife down and picked up a syringe, "What are you?"

"One question at a time, Deanie."

Dean walked over to Scottie's arm.

"If you really think that's going to work..."

"Dean, stop," Sam stepped out from the doorway.

"Hello, Sammy," she smiled even wider, "Scottie here, is crying and she wants you to protect her. That was your promise… wasn't it?"

Sam ignored her, "Reyna's been doing research."

"And?" Dean looked at his brother.

"It's not a demon," Sam said, "It's an angel."

"An angel?" Dean looked at Scottie.

Scottie smiled, "Abel, angel of the lord."

Sam looked at her, "Impossible."

"Yet here I am. Are you here to save the Damsel in Distress?"

"Dean, Scottie didn't say yes to this."

"She's a vessel and she didn't tell us?" Sam nodded and Dean groaned, "I'm going to KILL her!"

"She's right here, Dean," Abel smirked, "All you have to do is just cut me out."

"Don't listen to him," Sam looked at his brother, "Let me talk to her… or him."

Dean hesitated, put the syringe down, and left.

"Scottie?" Sam sat on the stool beside her, "Are you in there?"

"Of course she's in here," Abel growled.

"Scottie, please," Sam ignored Abel, "Just this once, let me actually save you. Back there with my dad, that was nothing."

"She wishes you let him kill her," Abel said. He screamed and out came tears.

"Sam?" Scottie cried.

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked.

"Just help me. " She was sobbing now.

**Twenty Four Hours ago.**

__"Cas?" Scottie asked, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Cas replied, "Are you going to explain to me why you disappeared that night?"

They were in a park, a way to get away from everyone else. Reyna had been trying to hack into Scottie's laptop and Sam and Dean had guns at the ready for exactly what she was about to say.

"I'm a vessel," Scottie bit her lip, ready for Cas to yell or scream at her.

"For who?" Cas asked, somewhat surprised.

"For who?" Scottie repeated but Cas nodded and she replied, "Hanun."

"Hanun?" Cas smiled, "Is that who took over that night?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't her. I heard another name during it."

"Who's?

"I… think it was… Abel."

Cas looked shocked, "Two angels are on your ass?"

"Cas-"

"Did you tell anyone else about this?"

Scottie shook her head, "I was afraid they'd kill me."

"Kill you?" Cas laughed to himself, "That is the last thing you'll have to worry about."

"What do I have to-"

"Torture. Mostly."

"Well that sounds _brilliant._"

The two of them were quiet for a moment.

"I knew it wasn't you," Cas told her, "I mean, the other night."

"What made you seem so sure?"

"You kept calling me Castiel. Which is weird. Because you never call me that. Rarely anyone does anymore."

Two knocks on Reyna's room door, "Reyna?"

She sat there in silence, trying to hack into her sister's laptop.

Sam walked in, holding two to-go cups of coffee, "What are you doing?"

"I need to figure out what is going on with my sister," Reyna replied.

"You mean you _don't_ know her password?" Sam handed her some coffee.

She took a sip, "No, of course not. The password hint is 'A bird that's blue'."

Sam thought for a moment and took a sip, "Could I try?"

Reyna handed him the laptop, "Sure. Go ahead. I doubt you could-" She looked over Sam's shoulder to see that it was open, "How did you do that?"

"A bird that's blue," Sam repeated, "A bluebird."

"Are you kidding me?" Reyna groaned.

"What did you even want this for?" Sam handed her the laptop back.

"Like I said, I need to find out what the hell is going on with her."

"Are you looking up her internet history?"

"It's the only way, Sam."

"Well if it helps anything, she's with Cas right now."

"And not you or Dean? Shocker."

"Well Dean's ready to kill her at any moment. He just needs to find the perfect moment."

"Kill... Her?"

"Are you seriously having second thoughts /now/?"

Reyna shrugged, "It's personal when I'm not the one killing her."

"I still can't believe how you think it's for the best."

"Of course it is. She's over there doing who knows what. Letting whatever it is take over her body. She's going to die no matter what. She's still probably going to die before me."

"Well she is older."

"What do you want me to do, Sam? Sacrifice myself?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what? Figure out what's taking control of her and kill that?"

"That'd probably be the smartest idea."

Reyna was silent then she yelled, "I don't even know where to start, Sam!"

"Well," Sam tossed an idea around his head, "Maybe it's a demon. Cas did say that she seemed possessed."

"But we're half demon already, that makes no sense," Reyna slumped in her chair.

"All the better," Sam leaned closer towards her, "It's worth a shot."

"A shot is all I have. She's my sister. It might be my destiny to kill her. But I want to win fair and square!"

Dean sat in his room, cleaning his guns. He had sharpened the knives and filled the syringes with holy water.

"Dean," Cas walked in his room.

"Did you get it out of her?" Dean didn't look up.

"Yes," Cas sighed, "But Dean-"

"What the hell happened that night?"

"Dean, listen. Whatever happened that night wasn't her fault."

"How do I know she's not making deals with demons and is planning to destroy the world?"

"You probably would have noticed."

"How?"

"She would've been stronger than how she is now. Like with a single look. You could burst into flames."

"All I have to do is piss her off and she'll make everything go in flames."

"Then don't piss her off. Simple as that." And Cas left Dean to sharpening his kinves.

Scottie laid in her bed letting everything from Mozart to Panic! At the Disco to Styx blare out from her dock.

"Scottie?" Cas opened her door. She was too busy blocking out the headaches to even think of hearing him.

He walked over to her dock and shut it off.

"DAMMIT CAS," Scottie yelled at him.

"Strange," Cas sat at the foot of her bed, "you're turning more and more into a female version of Dean."

"Did you tell him?" Scottie sat up.

Cas shook his head, "I figured you wouldn't want me too."

"For being a Heaven drop out, you're brilliant."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Sleep on it," Scottie laid on her bed and covered her face with her pillow.

"That's not such a good idea," Cas told her.

"Shut up, Cas," Scottie muttered.

"Dean's going to kill you."

Scottie threw the pillow at the wall, "Great. One of the only people who actually care about me is planning my death."

"It's either going to be a quick death or slow and torturous."

"Is that even a word?" She groaned, "He's the one who killed my dad. I didn't do anything. Except apparently marry Sam and be happy. I wish John killed me when he had the chance."

"Oh, don't say that."

"What's the point anymore? I have to be a prisoner because I had to try to find a way out."

"Out of what?"

"Killing Reyna."

"Who did you say yes to?"

"Hanun."

Cas smiled, "Imagination." He made Scottie sit up, "close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Scottie hesitated and closed her eyes.

"where do you see yourself in twenty years?"

"Dead."

"You are definitely not helping."

Sam had fallen asleep on the chair in Reyna's room. Reyna on the other hand, was wide awake and was searching Scottie's history.

"There's got to be something in here," Reyna clicked on a file Scottie had downloaded. It was in Latin. Almost like a-

"SAM!" Reyna threw her pencil at him, "I found it!"

"Found what?" he asked, half asleep.

"What Scottie's up to!" Reyna walked over to him.

"Good for you," Sam muttered, "Now let me sleep."

"She's possessed."

"What?" Sam woke up a little, "She's half demon. How could she be possessed?"

Dean had woken up. There was a noise. Like his door had opened and someone walked inside.

"Cas," Dean muttered, "Let a guy get some sleep."

"It's not Cas, Dean," Scottie said, "It's me."

"Scottie?" Dean turned on his light, "Is that really you?"

She nodded, "I came here for you."

"Really?" Dean looked at her, "What for?"

"You know how you told me I was going to marry Sam?" She sat on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"I decided, I don't want that," She leaned closer to him.

"Oh really?" He reached to his nightstand.

"I want you," she leaned in to kiss him.

"I don't think so," Dean pulled the trigger on his gun. Hitting Scottie in the shoulder.

"You idiot!" Scottie screamed.

"Come with me," Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"You're right, Sam," Cas had the door wide open of Reyna's room.

"About what?" Sam looked at him.

"It's not a demon," Cas explained, "It's an angel."

"My sister's making deals with an angel?" Reyna slumped in her chair.

"Actually two," Cas reprocessed his thought, "Well technically one. But the other one forced itself into her."

They heard a gunshot and a scream.

"Dean," Cas looked at the doorway, "He must've found her. Or him."

"I'll handle this," Sam stood up.

"Sam," Reyna grabbed his arm, "It's my sister."

"Exactly," Sam yanked his arm away, "Which is the exact reason why _I'm_ going after her."

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked.

"I'm not telling you," Scottie laughed… but was it really her?

He cut into her stomach, she didn't scream. She laughed mostly.

"Tell me!" Dean glared at her, "Who are you?"

"Careful," she smirked, "Scottie's still in here. She extremely turned on right now. Did you know that?"

Dean put the knife down and picked up a syringe, "What are you?"

"One question at a time, Deanie."

Dean walked over to Scottie's arm.

"If you really think that's going to work..."

"Dean, stop," Sam stepped out from the doorway.

"Hello, Sammy," she smiled even wider, "Scottie here, is crying and she wants you to protect her. That was your promise… wasn't it?"

Sam ignored her, "Reyna's been doing research."

"And?" Dean looked at his brother.

"It's not a demon," Sam said, "It's an angel."

"An angel?" Dean looked at Scottie.

Scottie smiled, "Abel, angel of the lord."

Sam looked at her, "Impossible."

"Yet here I am. Are you here to save the Damsel in Distress?"

"Dean, Scottie didn't say yes to this."

"She's a vessel and she didn't tell us?" Sam nodded and Dean groaned, "I'm going to KILL her!"

"She's right here, Dean," Abel smirked, "All you have to do is just cut me out."

"Don't listen to him," Sam looked at his brother, "Let me talk to her… or him."

Dean hesitated, put the syringe down, and left.

"Scottie?" Sam sat on the stool beside her, "Are you in there?"

"Of course she's in here," Abel growled.

"Scottie, please," Sam ignored Abel, "Just this once, let me actually save you. Back there with my dad, that was nothing."

"She wishes you let him kill her," Abel said. He screamed and out came tears.

"Sam?" Scottie cried.

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked.

"Just help me. " She was sobbing now.

Her head jerked, "Damn, this bitch is strong."

"You get out of her."

"Or what? She really is in love with you. You know that right?" Abel smirked behind Scottie's tears.

"I will kill you."

"No you won't," Abel smiled wide, "You cut me out, she dies."

Abel's head jerked again, Scottie's tears poured out.

"Sam, I asked for Hanun," Scottie begged, "Not Abel. I just want you to know that."

"I believe you," Sam nodded, "How can I get Abel out of you?"

"Angel Exorcism," Scottie smiled, blood trickling down her lips, "He's killing me form the inside. Please, Sam. Hurry."

Her head jerked again.

"Cas!" Sam yelled. Within seconds, he appeared at the door frame.

"Castiel," Abel smiled at him, "Long time no see."

"What do you need Sam?" Cas looked at him.

"Scottie said something about an 'Angel Exorcism'?" Sam looked back at Cas.

Cas sighed, "I don't know if it'll work, Sam."

"Sammy," Abel's blood poured from Scottie's lips, "I helped kill your mommy. November 2nd. That's what I am. Angel of Death."

"Cas!" Sam yelled, "Now."

Cas hesitated and the looked over to Scottie/Abel. He started muttering some words:

"_Omni potentas dei potestatum invoco_

_Omni potentas dei potestatum invoco_

_Aborbe terran"_

Her eyes and mouth started to leak out light, Abel muttered, "Stop it."

"_Hoc angelorum in obsequentum_

_Domine expoet_

_Domine expoet_

_Hodie abba tempere"_

Abel had left Scottie's body in a scream. Scottie laid on the table with her hands and feet chained down. Her eyes drowning in tears.

Dean and Reyna had run in.

Sam looked desperate at them.

Dean looked at Cas, "What happened?"

"Angel Banishing Spell," Cas sighed, "Abel is gone. This is… Scottie."

"But you said there were two," Reyna blinked.

"Hanun hasn't come for her yet," Cas looked at Scottie. Tears and blood fell onto the table.

Dean sighed and began releasing her from the chains.

Sam picked her off of the table, "It's alright, Scottie."

Scottie didn't say anything behind her sobs except for two words repeating: "I'm Sorry."


End file.
